Arrivé à la soul society
by Apocalya
Summary: Tokio se retrouve dans la soul society avec des images lors de ses rêves mais il ne les comprend pas. 1ere OS ;


Salut c'est Apocalya pour cette première fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Je commence par un petit OS qui est enfaite l'histoire de mon personnage sur un ancien forum et n'aillant eu que de bonnes critique je me lance ici :)

Bonne lecture à vous :)

/ Petit détail du "code" utilisé:

en gras: parole du hollow

souligné: paroles des shinigami

italique: pensé de Tokio. /

* * *

Tokio, un élève ordinaire dont tout le monde se moquait car il disait pouvoir voir les esprits. Un soir en rentrant chez lui il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il arriva chez lui, entra et vu tout les murs tachetés de sang, les meubles étaient retournés, affolé, il pensa tout d'abord à un cambriolage ayant mal tourné, puis il repris ses esprits et la il sentit une présence avec une grande puissance, si grande qu'il se sentit écrasé par celle-ci. Il entendit un cri venant de l'étage, il reconnu sa mère. Il se dépêcha de monter et là il vit son père inanimé contre un mur gisant dans une mare de sang. Il entra dans la pièce d'à coté où il vit tout d'abord un monstre énorme puis il vit les jambes de sa mère... Ce monstre était en train de la dévorer. Pris de peur et de colère il fonça vers ce monstre qui le repoussa d'un revers du bras.

**« Humain, tu peux me voir ? ... Tu m'intéresse »**

A peine avait-il fini ces paroles qu'il lança un coup de poing en direction de Tokio qui esquiva ce dernier, mais le montre étant bien plus rapide se retrouva dans son dos et le frappa, l'envoyant contre le mur où gisait le corps de sa mère. Il la regarda puis il se releva et cria :

« TU ... TU AS TUÉ MES PARENTS ! »

Sur ces mots Tokio pris de rage se lança sur le monstre et lui mis un coup de poing dans ce masque qui lui servait de visage.

**« Tu pensais sérieusement blesser un hollow avec cette puissance ? »**

_* Un ho... hollow ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? *_

Totalement perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas ce dernier s'approcher et il se prit un coup qui l'envoya au sol, le temps qu'il se relève le hollow était déjà là. Il termina ce qu'il avait commencer ... Tuer cette famille.

* * *

Tokio se réveilla mais ne savait plus rien mise à part qu'il s'appelait Tokio. En regardant autour de lui, il pu remarquer qu'il se trouver dans un quartier. Les gens se baladaient, parlaient ... Mais il ne semblait pas remarquer que Tokio avait débarqué par ici.

_* Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?*_

Des questions le hanté ... Lorsqu'il commença à parler avec les personnes, ceux-ci étaient gentils avec lui, ils lui donnèrent à manger et à boire, il lui passèrent même des habits. Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que Tokio était arrivé, pour lui ce lieu était chez lui, il y avait toujours habité. D'un coup une explosion eut lieu Tokio couru voir ce qu'il se passait et la il vit un monstre portant un masque, et entendit les gens crier qu'un hollow les attaquait. D'un coup il fut plié par la douleur, une douleur insupportable au crâne c'était emparé de lui. Tout d'un coup il vit une scène dans sa tête.

_* Un monstre avec un masque ... Un hollow ...*_

Il vit deux corps écrouler dans un bain de sang mais sans savoir qui ils étaient. Il sentit une rage monter en lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, mais cette douleur l'empêchait de bouger quand tout d'un coup une voix se fit entendre.

« Laissez nous nous occuper de ce hollow ... Allez vous en ! »

Tokio entendit les gens autour dire qu'il s'agissait de shinigamis et qu'ils venaient du Sereïteï ... Pour lui cela ne signifiait absolument rien ... Les gens partirent et Tokio fit de même ... On entendit juste une explosion et puis plus rien. Tout d'un coup des cris de joies, le hollow était vaincu. Lors d'un repas avec ceux qui avaient eut la gentillesse de l'accueillir, Tokio leur demanda comment s'appelait cet endroit et qu'était le Sereïteï. Il appris alors que ce lieu était appelé Soul Society, toutes les âmes étaient envoyés ici ... Lui était au Rukongaï c'est un lieu regroupant plusieurs quartier comme celui-ci. Le Sereïteï était le quartier "luxe" de la Soul Society et c'était la où vivait les shinigamis et leur famille. Tokio découvrit alors qu'il était mort. Puis il se fit une promesse :

_* Je deviendrais un shinigami*_

Le soir Tokio alla se coucher comme tous les soirs mais la pendant son sommeil il revit un hollow, il voyait quelqu'un affrontant ce hollow, puis il fut réveillé et vit les shinigamis qu'il avait vu dans la journée.

« Suis nous sans faire de bruit »

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Lors de ton sommeil nous avons reçu des informations concernant un pic de réatsu provenant de ce quartier du Rukongaï, mais ce pic venait de toi nous t'emmenons donc au laboratoire de recherche »

_* Réatsu ? Venant de moi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent mais je ferai mieux de ne pas les énervés*_

Tokio suivit ces 2 shinigamis, ils passèrent tout les trois devant une porte énorme. Les deux shinigamis l'emmenèrent au laboratoire où il fut examiné lors de son sommeil. Pendant deux jours il resta dans le laboratoire à parler de son envie de devenir shinigami afin de défendre son quartier. Après les séries d'examen on l'emmena au " conseil " lui a-t-on dit... En arrivant il vit treize shinigamis, il fut très impressionné. Au départ tous parlèrent entre eux mais un moment un des shinigamis pris la paroles:

« Je suis le capitaine en chef des treize divisions et j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir un shinigami et les examens que tu as passé au laboratoire ont démontrer que tu avais un potentiel certain. Je peux donc t'accorder le droit d'intégrer l'académie des shinigamis. »

Content de pouvoir réaliser son voeux fait plus tôt dans la journée, il esquissa un grand sourire et il fut accompagné à l'académie.  
Au bout de quelques mois il était devenu le meilleur de l'académie dans l'utilisation de son kido. Il maniait bien son zampakûto ce qui lui permis rapidement d'être envoyer dans une des treize divisions, on l'assigna à la division trois. Il eut plusieurs missions de traque de petits hollows dans les quartiers du Rukongaï lui permettant de monter en grade dans cette division. Un jour il appris que sont quartier d'origine était attaqué. Par haine contre les hollows, il décida d'y aller seul alors que les ordres avait dit d'être accompagner minimum d'un vice capitaine alors qu'il n'était même pas encore au rang de 3eme siège. Il tua un puis deux puis trois hollows et fut submergé malgré tout les kido qu'il envoyer plus il en tuer plus il en arrivait... Le vice capitaine arriva mais il était accompagné du capitaine de cette division. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et rentré le capitaine demanda à parler seul avec Tokio.

« Je suis dé... »

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as voulu défendre un quartier qui t'étais cher je le comprend, mais la prochaine fois suis les ordres et attend le vice capitaine car il pourrait t'arriver quelques choses de grave si nous n'arrivons pas à tant."

« Oui capitaine ... Merci. »

Sur ces mots Tokio sortit des appartements de la division. Chaque nuit qui passait les rêves de Tokio s'intensifier, il ne voyait que la même chose mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était ces deux personnes qui semblaient être chères au seul survivant de ce carnage fait par un hollow. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Tokio venait d'être promut 3ème siège, et après avoir fait plusieurs missions simples, la division trois reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans le monde des humains pour abattre des hollows qui y avait été aperçu. Il reçurent l'ordre d'y envoyer au moins le vice capitaine, qui fit son équipe, ils partirent en un groupe de cinq shinigamis dont Tokio. En arrivant sur place ils tuèrent trois hollows de façon assez simples et au moment de repartir il sentirent une énergie énorme, il se retournèrent tous. Tokio qui en voyant le dernier hollow eut un flash.

_*Ce ... Ce hollow ... C'est celui que je vois dans mes rêves ... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ...*_

Puis il se revu l'humain en pleure, il vu enfin son visage, c'était lui, rien que lui quand il était vivant. Il vit aussi les deux cadavres baignant dans le sang ... Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, il fut alors pris d'une rage comme jamais auparavant... Les shinigamis lancèrent des kido puis se jetèrent sur le hollow qui était la. Seul Tokio restait dans son coin sans savoir comment réagir, il avait beau être pris d'une rage énorme il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Le hollow balaya deux des shinigamis qui n'étaient pas très fort. Un autre shinigami fut envoyé au sol et le vice capitaine vint parler à Tokio pour le faire réagir et d'un coup Tokio se réveilla puis poussa le vice capitaine et se recula d'un coup esquivant l'attaque du hollow. Tokio se remit à penser à ce que ce hollow avait fait, ce dernier attaqua dans la direction du jeune shinigami. Le vice capitaine vint protéger Tokio, il perdit son bras sur cette attaque. Tokio qui s'en voulait lança un kido (Shakka Hô) surpuissant sur le hollow. Celui-ci ripostait mais bien trop lentement car Tokio emporter par ses sentiments était bien plus rapide mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir la 2eme main du hollow qui vint le frapper et l'envoya au sol.

Tokio ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il était énervé contre CE hollow. Le hollow se préparait a lui porté le coup fatal mais le vice capitaine le sortit in extremis grâce à un shunpô mais il prit un coup quand même. Le vice capitaine affaiblit par ce coup n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut envoyer au tapis par un cero.

**« Cette façon de foncer sans réfléchir, et ce blocage lors de ta colère, je te reconnais shinigami. C'est moi qui t'ai tué, toi et ta famille. Même en étant devenu shinigami tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude. »**

Le hollow se mit à rire.

_* Je n'ai été qu'un fardeau pour lui car la rage me poussait à foncer, je ne réfléchissais pas aux conséquences. Il faut que je me calme et que je combatte réellement je suis le seul a être debout. *_

Tokio se concentra, il savait que ce hollow n'était pas assez fort pour le battre et encore moins le vice capitaine mais si ce dernier était au sol c'était sa faute. Il envoya un autre kido (Byakurai), puis attaqua de toutes ses forces avec son zampakûto. Deux des shinigamis qui avait été couché au départ se levèrent et aidèrent Tokio. A eux trois ils réussirent à battre le hollow mais le vice capitaine ne se releva pas. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie puis il patientèrent mais il ne sortit pas ... Le capitaine convoqua Tokio puis lui dit qu'il ne pouvait laisser la place de vice capitaine vide et proposa alors à Tokio de prendre cette place. Il accepta difficilement mais il se promit de devenir plus fort à cause de cette aventure.

* * *

Vous voila donc à la fin de cette fic, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ;)

Laissez des reveiws ou des mp (même mauvais tant que ça m'aide à savoir mon niveau :))

Encore un grand MERCI :)


End file.
